Continued evaluation of physiologic data extraction from medical fluoroscopy remains the major thrust of our current research. Since almost all medical fluoroscopy currently utilizes image intensifier television chains for viewing, techniques which extract physiologic data along with the morphologic information already presented should have great value in the medical community. Our current research involves evaluation of densitometric changes within the lung caused by respiration and by vascular perfusion. The other major area of work deals with evaluations of angiographic contrast material passing through the vascular structures of the body. Vessels large enough for resolution of the available television imaging systems are evaluated using the common formula for mean blood flow. Nonresolvable vascular structures are evaluated using a "washout" method to evaluate tissue transit times. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Silverman NR, Rosen L, Helland DR. Myocardial wal motion evaluation using amplitude frequency spectral analysis. Invest Radiol 10:124-131, 1975. Higgins CB, Helland DR, Rosen L, Silverman NR. Evaluation of a videodensitometric method for monitoring the left ventricular contractile state. Radiology 116:203-205, 1975.